VISIT
by kRieZt
Summary: Dante dihantui mimpi buruk. Dalam tidurnya, dia memanggil Vergil dan suaranya benar-benar sampai ke dunia iblis. Vergil pun pergi ke dunia manusia untuk sekedar mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Dante. Kunjungan itu dikira membosankan untuk Dante, namun rasanya kedatangan Vergil bisa membantunya menyingkirkan rasa takutnya. OOC, typo, don't like don't read!


**VISIT**

Cast : Dante, Vergil, Trish.

Rating : K

Genre : General

Disclaimer : All characters belong to CAPCOM

Warning : OOC, typo, dan lainnya. Yang tidak suka, mohon tidak membaca. Terima kasih.

* * *

"Vergil…Vergil…"

Kabut putih itu menghalangi pandangan Dante dari sosok seseorang yang sedang berdiri di tepian jurang di sebuah dimensi. Dia mencoba bergerak mendekati sosok itu, tetapi anggota tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Sosok yang tengah memunggunginya itu juga tidak memberikan reaksi terhadap panggilannya.

"Hey, Vergil! Kau tuli ya?! Vergil!" nampaknya Dante sudah kehilangan kesabaran. Dengan kekuatan seadanya, dia berhasil menggerakkan tubuhnya dan berlari mendekati Vergil. Namun ketika dia hampir mendekatinya, Vergil berbalik padanya dan langsung melompat ke jurang yang sangat dalam.

-000-

"Hah…hah…!"

Dini hari itu, Dante terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Nafasnya tersengal, dadanya terasa sesak, dan kepalanya pusing. Keringat dingin mengucur dari keningnya. Dia duduk di tempat tidur dan mencoba mengatur kembali nafasnya. Satu tangannya mencengkeram rambut peraknya. Saat dia hendak mengusap wajahnya, dia merasakan ada air mata mengalir dari sudut-sudut matanya.

"Cih!" dia menggerutu sambil turun dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya.

Percikan air dari wastafel itu sedikit menenangkannya. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada keramik bundar di depannya. Dia menunduk di depan cermin, kemudian mengangkat kembali wajahnya. Kedua mata birunya menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Amulet berwarna merah keunguan yang mengalung di lehernya itu berkelip terkena cahaya lampu. Dia menyentuhnya, kemudian menggenggamnya sebentar.

"Kenapa…?"

-000-

Suara langkah kaki menaikki tangga menuju kamarnya itu membangunkan Dante tepat sebelum orang yang hendak merangsek masuk ke kamarnya itu membangunkannya. Dia duduk di tempat tidur dan bersiap menerima kedatangannya.

"Selamat pagi, Pemalas," sapa seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna pirang sambil masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintunya. "Sudah waktunya kau bangun. Kau kedatangan tamu penting."

"Suruh dia pulang. Aku masih ingin tidur," gerutu Dante sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Masalahnya kau tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan orang ini lagi dalam waktu yang lama, Dante."

Masih mencoba menyatukan kembali jiwa dengan raganya, Dante turun dari tempat tidur dan mendekati Trish. "Siapa menurutmu orang yang kau bilang penting ini, Cantik?"

"Aku tidak mau memberitahumu sekarang. Kau harus melihat sendiri orangnya," kata Trish sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya di dagu Dante.

"Apa dia perempuan?"

"Dia laki-laki."

Dante menggerutu, "Suruh dia pulang."

"Dia orang sangat peting, Dante."

"Apa dia tinggi dan tampan seperti aku?"

"Ya, jika kau mau dibandingkan dengannya. Hihihi…"

"Menurutmu siapa yang paling tampan? Aku atau tamu penting itu?" goda Dante sambil melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di pinggang ramping Trish.

"Kau bisa menjadi yang paling tampan, asalkan kau mau cuci muka dan menyikat gigi sebelum menciumku."

Pria berambut lurus berwarna perak itu tertawa. Dia menyuruh Trish untuk meninggalkannya lebih dulu karena dia perlu mandi dan berganti pakaian. Ketika dia pergi ke kamar mandi dan bercermin, dia melihat amuletnya mengeluarkan pendaran cahaya tipis. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa amuletnya bercahaya. Meski hanya sebentar, namun benda itu jelas bereaksi terhadap sesuatu.

Tidak ingin berpikir terlalu lama, dia langsung menenggelamkan diri dalam guyuran air hangat. Selesainya, dia keluar dan berpakaian. Jaket kulit merah, celana panjang dan boots, serta kemeja hitam sudah menjadi pakaiannya sehari-hari. Tak lupa juga menyarungkan dua pistol kesayangannya, Ebony dan Ivory. Dan Rebellion…yah, dia tidak membutuhkannya sekarang. Mungkin ditinggal saja dulu di kamarnya. Setelah memastikan dirinya sudah tampil rapi, dia turun ke ruang kerjanya.

"Trish! Aku perlu segelas kopi!" seru Dante ketika masuk ke ruang kerjanya. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dia melihat Trish sedang meletakkan cangkir di meja untuk disuguhkan kepada seseorang yang sudah tidak asing baginya lagi. Pria berjaket kulit berwarna biru itu melempar pandangan dingin kepadanya. Dia melepas sarung tangan kulit berwarna cokelat terangnya dan mengangkat cangkir tehnya.

Pria berambut perak itu menghirup tehnya dan berkata, "Pelanggan mana pun tidak ada yang mau datang ke toko yang selalu buka kesiangan, Dante."

Dante terdiam, kemudian dia mendengus tertawa menanggapinya, "Baru sekarang ada orang yang protes kalau aku membuka toko terlalu siang. Pelanggan jarang datang ke toko. Mereka menghubungiku lewat telepon."

"Dan kau mengandalkan Nona Cantik ini sebagai penerima telepon atau penerima tamu selagi kau sedang tidur? Kau benar-benar merepotkan, Dante. Seperti itukah seorang pria memperlakukan wanita?"

"Kau juga sama merepotkannya, Vergil. Muncul tiba-tiba tanpa ada kabar apa pun. Mau apa kau datang ke tempatku?"

Trish menawarkan teh kepada Dante dan dia menerimanya. Biasanya dia akan minum kopi atau bir di pagi hari. Tetapi orang yang bernama Vergil itu pasti akan marah besar mengetahui kebiasaan buruknya. Meski keduanya sudah tidak lagi hidup satu rumah, tidak pernah bertemu dalam waktu yang sangat lama, Dante masih menghormatinya sebagai seorang kakak kandung yang paling dicintainya.

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku, Vergil," kata Dante kemudian ikut duduk di dekat Vergil. "Mengapa kau datang kemari?"

"Aku mendengarmu memanggilku, Dante," jawab Vergil tenang.

"Hah? Kau yakin suaraku bisa mencapaimu di dunia iblis sana?" balas Dante nyaris tertawa. "Aku tidak merasa memanggilmu."

"Tapi aku sungguh mendengar suaramu memanggilku beberapa kali. Maka itu aku keluar dari sana dan menemuimu di sini."

Dante terdiam memikirkan pernyataan Vergil, kemudian berkata, "Kau tidak sedang membuat cerita kan, Kak?"

"Menurutmu membuka pintu dunia iblis ke dunia manusia itu mudah, Dik? Aku nyaris kehilangan kepalaku karena Cerberus marah mengetahui aku akan melewati pintu yang dijaganya."

"Anjing berkepala 3 itu masih hidup rupanya. Aku harap kau tidak lupa memberinya makan," kata Dante terkekeh.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku datang ke rumah sekaligus tempatmu menjalankan bisnis," Vergil kemudian berdiri dan berkeliling di ruang kerja Dante. "Tempat ini sungguh berantakan. Atau biar kutebak, kau memang sengaja tidak merapikannya. Lihatlah, kotak pizza begitu banyak di dekat meja kerjamu. Tidakkah kau risih bekerja di tempat kotor seperti ini?"

"Hey-"

"Dia memang tidak punya banyak waktu, Mr. Vergil," sambar Trish sebelum Dante sempat menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya. Perempuan cantik bermata cokelat itu kemudian duduk di sandaran kursi yang diduduki Vergil. "Tetapi dia tipikal pekerja keras. Kau bisa lihat perkembangannya, bukan? Setidaknya dia jauh lebih besar dan lebih tinggi darimu. Maksudku, tubuhnya."

Vergil mendengus tertawa, "Ya, dia memang lebih besar dan lebih tinggi dariku sekarang. Benar-benar tipikal pekerja keras. Berapa banyak orang yang datang meminta bantuannya, Nona Trish?"

"Berhenti berbicara dengannya, Trish," kali ini Dante langsung menimpali buru-buru sebelum Trish berbicara yang lain kepada kakaknya. "Bukankah hari ini kau sudah janji dengan Lady untuk menemaninya berbelanja?"

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja selama aku pergi, Dante?" perempuan cantik itu kemudian menghampiri Dante.

"Tenang saja, aku bisa melayani tamu istimewaku ini dengan baik. Bukan begitu, Vergil?"

"Hmph, kita lihat saja nanti," jawab Vergil santai sambil menghirup tehnya lagi.

Trish kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Dia sudah ada janji dengan Lady untuk bepergian hari ini. Kebetulan Dante sedang tidak ada pekerjaan juga, dan sekarang sedang kedatangan kakaknya. Terus terang dia lebih memilih menerima telepon dari pelanggan ketimbang harus meladeni kakaknya di rumah. Dia bisa mati bosan jika Vergil berada di sini.

"Kau datang kemari bukan ingin membalas dendam atas kekalahanmu kan, Vergil?" tanya Dante dari balik meja kerjanya. Dia duduk di sana dan menyandarkan kaki di pinggiran mejanya.

"Aku akan membalas kekalahanku, tetapi tidak sekarang," jawab Vergil. "Kau perlu waktu, kurasa. Aku sudah lebih kuat darimu."

"Hah! Bukankah seharusnya aku yang berkata demikian kepadamu, Kak? Kau yakin sudah lebih kuat dariku? Kekuatan apa yang sudah kau kumpulkan selama berada di dunia iblis?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu bagaimana kuatnya aku saat ini, Dik. Suatu hari nanti aku akan kembali ke sini dengan kekuatan penuh, dan mengalahkanmu seutuhnya."

"Uwah…mengerikan sekali! Aku jadi takut! Hahahaha…"

Kedua saudara kembar ini tidak pernah akur setelah mereka kehilangan kedua orangtua mereka. Vergil tinggal di dunia iblis, sibuk mengumpulkan kekuatan yang ditinggalkan ayahnya, Sparda. Sementara Dante memilih hidup membela umat manusia dan melindungi mereka dari serangan monster dan iblis. Karena ini pekerjaan yang berbahaya, dia menjadikannya sebagai lahan bisnis dan memusatkannya di toko yang diberi nama Devil May Cry. Mereka pun kembali dipertemukan pada suatu kesempatan. Vergil hendak membuka gerbang pemisah antara dunia iblis dan dunia manusia, dan berambisi menjadi penguasa seperti ayahnya dulu. Namun Dante dengan sigap langsung mencegahnya sebelum segala hal buruk terjadi di dunia manusia.

Dan sekarang, setelah sekian lama, mereka kembali dipertemukan. Vergil melihat sosok Dante jauh lebih dewasa dari yang pertama kali dia lihat dulu. Hanya saja perilakunya masih sama, tidak pernah bisa hidup dalam aturan.

"Vergil, mumpung kau ada di sini dan Trish sedang pergi, aku hendak melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kulakukan sendiri," kata Dante kemudian beranjak dari kursinya. Dia pergi bercermin di pintu toilet dekat ruang kerjanya dan memperhatikan tatanan rambut serta wajahnya. "Aku perlu merapikan rambutku."

"Menurutku rambutmu masih terlihat rapi, Dante," kata Vergil memperhatikan adiknya yang sedang kebingungan di depan cermin.

"Tapi aku sudah risih, Kak. Lihatlah, bahkan poni depan ini sudah menutupi mataku. Bagaimana aku bisa bekerja dengan rambut tidak rapi begini? Ayolah, bantu aku memotong rambutku. Untuk apa kau datang ke sini jika tidak melakukan sesuatu?"

Vergil menghela nafas dan mengangkat bahu, "Baiklah, aku bantu kau merapikannya."

Dante mengajak kakaknya naik ke kamarnya. Dia menyiapkan selembar kain, pisau cukur, gunting, dan sisir yang kemudian diletakkan di depan cermin besar. Ketika Vergil masuk ke kamar Dante, dia terkejut karena ruangan berinterior kayu itu terlihat sangat berantakan. "Kau benar-benar tidak punya waktu untuk membereskan kamarmu sendiri, Dik?"

"Sudah diam. Jangan ribut soal kamarku, Kak," gerutu Dante mendengarkan kritik dari Vergil. Dia duduk di kursi dan menghadap ke cermin.

Sesaat keduanya saling tatap melalui cermin. Keduanya memang mirip, nyaris tidak ada bedanya. Model rambut Vergil disisir ke belakang dan menampakkan keningnya, sementara Dante membiarkan rambut lurusnya jatuh di depan keningnya. Tulang hidung, tulang pipi, warna mata, semuanya sama persis. Mereka adalah saudara kembar yang hampir identik.

"Kau mirip ayah, Kak," kata Dante sambil memandangi wajah kakaknya.

"Dan kau mirip sekali dengan ibu," balas Vergil kemudian mengalungkan kain putih menutupi badan Dante agar tidak kotor terkena potongan rambut.

Vergil melepas jaketnya, dan memperlihatkan rompi hitam khas miliknya. Dia mencuci tangannya lebih dulu sebelum mencukur rambut dante. Dia mengambil gunting dan sisir, kemudian menyuruh Dante menunduk agar dia bisa memotong bagian bawah rambut adiknya itu.

"Jika aku tidak ada, lalu siapa yang mencukur rambutmu, Dante?" tanya Vergil sedikit berhati-hati memotong rambut.

"Biasanya Trish, kadang Lady kalau Trish sedang tidak ada," jawab Dante tenang.

"Kalau keduanya tidak ada?"

"Hahaha, nona-nona cantik itu akan selalu ada untukku, Vergil. Mereka sangat membantuku dalam menjalankan bisnis berbahaya ini."

"Bisnis, katamu? Hmph, aku tidak menyangka memburu iblis di dunia manusia bisa dijadikan lahan bisnis yang menjanjikan. Biar kutebak, kau tidak mendapat banyak bayaran karena terjadi kekacauan cukup besar saat kau beraksi. Bayaranmu akan dipakai untuk mengganti kerusakan itu."

"Yah, itu sudah resiko. Aku tidak masalah jika separuh dari bayaranku harus dipakai untuk ganti rugi gedung ambruk atau jalanan kota," jawab Dante terkesan tidak peduli.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan dari bisnis ini, Dante? Menjadi pahlawan untuk umat manusia?"

Pertanyaan Vergil kemudian membuat Dante terdiam sebentar. Sudah berapa lama dia menjalankan pekerjaan ini? Sudah berapa banyak iblis yang dia bunuh? Semua dia kerjakan dengan berbagai macam resiko yang belum tentu dia sendiri sanggup menanggungnya. "Jangan sebut aku pahlawan, Kak," ujar Dante. Meski yang dia lakukan selama ini adalah untuk kepentingan umat manusia, dia tidak mau disebut sebagai juru selamat. "Dunia manusia sudah kacau. Aku hanya tidak ingin ada kekacauan lagi."

Vergil menepis potongan rambut di bahu Dante, kemudian berkata, "Bahkan iblis pun bersemayam dalam tubuh manusia, Dik. Cepat atau lambat, mereka akan menunjukkan dirinya. Jika kau berpikir segala kekacauan di muka bumi disebabkan oleh ulah iblis, itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Manusia itu sendiri yang menyebabkan kekacauan."

"Apa karena itu kau tidak mau hidup di sini, Vergil? Mengasingkan dirimu sendiri di dunia iblis yang gelap," Dante membiarkan tangan Vergil menaikkan sedikit kepalanya karena dia perlu memotong rambut di bagian atas. Dia melempar pandangan ke arah kakaknya dari pantulan cermin.

"Aku bukan manusia, Dante," jawab Vergil tenang. Dia mengambil pisau cukur untuk mengikir rambut tipis di dekat telinga adiknya. "Aku tidak pernah mau menyamakan diriku dengan manusia. Maka itu aku tidak bisa hidup di dunia manusia. Aku mendapatkan ketenanganku di dunia iblis, di dunia asal ayah kita."

"Tapi lihatlah, Kak. Dunia manusia begitu berwarna. Kau bilang kekacauan? Menurutku itu adalah dinamika kehidupan mereka. Dunia ini tidak pernah membuatku bosan! Aku malah senang tenggelam di dalam konflik mereka."

"Kau ingin bilang bahwa kau senang ikut campur urusan manusia, Dik? Kau sungguh tidak punya hobi lain?"

"Mereka berjuang keras untuk lepas dari masalah. Segala cara mereka lakukan, sampai pada titik terjenuh mereka sekalipun. Sekian lama aku hidup di sini, aku tidak pernah merasa diri ini adalah iblis. Aku adalah manusia, dengan darah iblis mengalir dalam tubuhku."

"Karena kita adalah iblis, Dik. Selamanya, kita tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi manusia," Vergil kemudian menepis sisa rambut di kepala Dante dengan sisir. Dia melihat hasilnya di pantulan cermin. "Begini lebih rapi. Bagaimana menurutmu, Dante?"

Dante memperhatikan hasil potongan rambut yang dikerjakan oleh Vergil. Kakaknya hanya merapikan sedikit, dan dia senang akan hasilnya. Dia menyisir rambutnya, menggosokkan jari-jarinya untuk merontokkan sisa potongan rambut yang tersisa di kepalanya. "Ini lebih baik," katanya sambil tersenyum kepada Vergil lewat pantulan cermin. "Trish pasti suka melihat tampilanku lebih rapi begini. Terima kasih, Kak."

Vergil hanya mendengus tertawa menanggapinya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, dia lalu meletakkan satu tangan di pundak adiknya. Reaksi Dante kemudian menggenggam pergelangan tangan Vergil. Dia sekilas melihat kakaknya membuang pandangan ke arah lain. Sorot matanya begitu angkuh dan tenang. Memang seperti inilah kakaknya. Dibandingkan dia yang besar mulut dan berbuat sesukanya, Vergil adalah sosok yang teratur dan tenang.

"Apa kau akan tinggal lebih lama lagi di sini, Vergil?" tanya Dante kemudian memecah keheningan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Oh, adikku tidak bisa tidur sendiri setiap malam rupanya. Fufufu…" goda Vergil sambil mengeratkan tangan di leher Dante.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, bodoh," kata Dante sambil menggigit pelan jari telunjuk kakaknya.

"Lalu mengapa kau memanggilku kemari, Dante?"

Dante sontak menoleh ke kakaknya, "Kau masih mengira aku yang memanggilmu kemari?"

"Karena aku sungguh mendengar suaramu memanggilku," jawab Vergil sambil memandang lembut ke arah adiknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku lapar. Aku mau pesan pizza. 1 loyang mungkin cukup untuk kita berdua."

"Tidak ada menu makanan lain, Dante? Sebaiknya kau mulai mengurangi mengkonsumsi makanan itu sebelum tubuhmu menjadi gemuk."

Dante terkekeh, "Aku sudah makan pizza sejak pertama tinggal di dunia manusia, Kak. Kau lihat tubuhku, hm? Apa aku terlihat gemuk?"

"Haaah…kau benar-benar merepotkanku, Dante. Simpan saja uangmu. Aku akan membuat sesuatu untuk kita makan siang," tukas Vergil kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamar Dante.

"Wah, kau bisa masak, Kak?" tanya Dante bersemangat. "Para iblis mengajarimu memasak rupanya. Hahahaha…"

"Ya ya, bicaralah sesukamu, Dik…"

-000-

Malam itu, Vergil terbangun karena dia mendengar suara Dante memanggil namanya dari kamar sebelah. Suaranya terdengar lirih dan ketakutan. Tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padanya, Vergil kemudian pergi ke kamar Dante.

Ketika dia masuk, dia melihat Dante seperti sedang berkutat melawan sesuatu di mimpi buruknya. Kepalanya tersentak ke kanan dan kiri. Satu tangannya terkepal, keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya, nafasnya tersengal.

"Vergil…Vergil…" desahnya sambil mengangkat satu tangannya yang seperti ingin meraih sesuatu.

Dengan cepat Vergil langsung menangkap tangan Dante dan membangunkannya. Adiknya itu tersentak bangun dan memandang Vergil dengan kedua mata birunya yang terbuka lebar. Nafasnya masih tersengal dan dia berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Apa, Dante?" tanya Vergil tenang.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" sengal Dante kebingungan.

"Aku tidur di kamar sebelah dan mendengarmu memanggilku."

Vergil melepaskan genggaman dari tangan Dante dan membiarkan adiknya duduk bersandar pada tempat tidur. "Tunggu sebentar, aku ambilkan minum," kata Vergil kemudian beranjak dari kamar Dante dan pergi mengambil minum.

Setibanya kembali di kamar, dia duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur dan menyuruh adiknya minum sebelum memulai cerita. Dilihatnya Dante sudah sedikit lebih tenang, nafasnya sudah tidak lagi memburu dan sorot matanya sudah meredup.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Dante?" tanya Vergil.

Dante mencoba membasahi tenggorokannya dengan air liurnya. Segelas air yang diberikan Vergil masih kurang melegakannya, "Kau…berdiri membelakangiku…"

"Kau teringat saat kita terakhir terlibat pertempuran melawan Arkham?"

"Tapi aku tidak memikirkan itu sebelum tidur. Uuugh…kepalaku pusing…" keluh Dante sambil mengurut-urut keningnya. Kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Aku mencoba memanggilmu, tetapi kau tidak menyahutku. Berkali-kali, bahkan sampai suaraku sudah hampir di ujung leherku. Ketika aku mencoba meraihmu, kau berbalik menatapku dan melompat jauh ke jurang di dunia iblis."

Vergil sejenak berpikir, kemudian mencoba menanggapinya, "Itulah sebabnya aku mendengarmu memanggilku…"

"Benarkah suaraku bisa mencapai telingamu, Kak?"

"Percaya atau tidak, aku sungguh mendengarmu memanggilku. Suaramu terdengar sampai dunia iblis. Terus terang aku terganggu dengan suaramu, maka itu aku nekad pergi ke sini untuk menyelesaikan masalah."

"Hmph, kau mungkin terlalu peka, Vergil," balas Dante mencoba mengurangi ketegangan dalam dirinya.

Sejenak keduanya terdiam. Dante menengadah menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang sudah usang. Sementara Vergil membuang pandangannya ke jendela kamar. Dante kembali teringat saat Vergil melompat ke jurang dunia iblis. Dia hendak meraihnya kembali, tetapi Vergil melarangnya dengan meninggalkan bekas luka di telapak tangannya. Pemandangan itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin dlihatnya, dan tidak ingin diingatnya kembali. Mimpi barusan seakan mengajaknya kembali mengingat masa itu lagi.

Perasaannya seketika itu menjadi bercampur aduk…

"Kembalilah tidur, Dante," Vergil beranjak dari tempat tidur Dante. Namun tepat ketika dia berdiri, Dante meraih tangannya dan mencegahnya pergi.

"Jangan pergi. Tetaplah di sini sampai aku tidur," kata Dante tanpa berpikir lebih dulu.

"Kau takut mimpi buruk barusan akan kembali terjadi, hm?"

"Karena aku ingin kau menjawabku ketika aku memanggilmu, Vergil."

Dante menatap Vergil serius, begitu pula Vergil menatap adiknya. Dia berkata, "Mengapa kau memanggilku saat aku hendak melompat ke jurang itu, Dante?"

"Aku pernah bilang padamu, bukan? Banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu. Selain keputusanmu untuk tetap berada di dunia iblis, aku ingin tahu mengapa kau meninggalkan aku."

"Dante…" gumam Vergil.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau menjawabku kali ini. Jika kau tidak menjawabku, aku akan membalikkan badanmu dengan paksa dan mendengarkanku memanggilmu. Kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku lagi, Vergil."

Dante tidak sedang mengancamnya, menurut Vergil. Dia tengah memohon kepadanya untuk tetap berada di sisinya, mengusir segala rasa takut yang dialaminya saat ini. Dia membenarkan perkataan Dante. Beberapa kali mereka terlibat konflik, pada akhirnya mereka harus terpisah tanpa ada penyelesaian apa pun. Vergil tahu, Dante ingin dia tetap berada di dunia manusia dan menjalani kehidupan lebih baik. Namun Vergil sudah memantapkan dirinya untuk menjadi penguasa di dunia iblis, menggantikan kekuasaan ayahnya di masa lalu.

"Geser sedikit," perintah Vergil sambil kemudian duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur Dante.

Tanpa melawan, Dante pun menggeser tubuhnya dan memberikan ruang untuk kakaknya tidur di sampingnya. Ketika Vergil sudah berbaring di sampingnya, Dante kemudian langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada kakaknya dan memeluk tubuhnya erat. Melihat tingkah Dante seperti ini, Vergil hanya mendengus tertawa dan membalas pelukannya.

"Bahkan iblis berdarah dingin sepertimu masih bisa dibuat takut oleh mimpi buruk…"

-000-

Aroma telur goreng dan daging asap membangunkan Dante dari tidurnya pagi itu. Dia sampai menggosok hidungnya beberapa kali, memastikan bahwa apa yang diciumnya memang benar aroma masakan dari dapurnya. Dia duduk di tempat tidur dan mengucak kedua matanya. Dia melihat sekeliling, dan mendapati dirinya sendirian.

Sendirian…

"Vergil!" Dante berseru sambil mengenakan celana panjangnya tanpa menutupi tubuhnya dengan jaket atau kaos tanpa lengan. Dia keluar dari kamar terburu-buru dan tiba di ruang kerjanya.

"Vergil! Kau di mana, sialan?!" dia menggerutu marah. Dia masih ingat betul semalam tidur bersama Vergil di sebelahnya. Kakaknya itu mendekap tubuhnya, dan dia merasa nyaman dalam kehangatannya. Pagi ini, saat dia membuka mata, dia tidak mendapati Vergil di mana pun. Aroma masakan itu kembali tercium dan dia langsung mengambil langkah cepat ke dapur.

"Vergil!" serunya sambil membuka pintu dapur tergesa-gesa. Dia mendapati Trish sedang duduk di meja makan, ditemani secangkir teh dan sepiring salad segar. Perempuan cantik itu mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Dante masuk ke dapur, "Jangan bikin keributan di pagi hari yang tenang ini, Dante."

"Di mana kakakku?" tanya Dante gusar.

"Tidakkah kau lihat dia sedang memasak?" Trish menunjuk ke balik tembok pemisah ruang makan dan dapur.

Dante mengikuti arah telunjuk itu, dan mendapati kakaknya sedang sibuk memasak di atas kompor. Masih mengenakan rompi hitam khas miliknya, Vergil tengah menata hidangan di atas piring untuk disajikan di meja. Dia berbalik sambil membawa piring itu dan terkejut melihat Dante melempar pandangan tajam kepadanya, "Aku dengar kau memanggilku, Dik."

"Mengapa kau tidak menjawabku?" tanya Dante sedikit tersengal.

"Kau lihat aku sedang masak? Mana mungkin aku langsung menjawab panggilanmu, hah?" sahut Vergil acuh tak acuh. Dia berjalan melewati Dante dan meletakkan piring di meja makan. Dia duduk berseberangan dengan Trish dan mulai menikmati sarapannya. Sementara Dante masih terdiam menatapnya.

"Sini duduk, Dante," ajak Trish. "Omelete buatan kakakmu ini enak sekali lho!"

"Nanti keburu dingin kalau tidak di makan sekarang, bodoh. Cepat duduk sini," sambung Vergil.

Sangsi, Dante pun ikut duduk di samping kakaknya dan menatap menu sarapan yang ada di hadapannya. Sepiring omelet isi tomat dan bawang bombay, 2 lembar daging asap, dan segelas kopi. Kemudian memperhatikan Trish dan Vergil yang sedang menikmati sarapannya masing-masing.

"Kenapa, Dik? Sudah lupa bagaimana makan dengan pisau dan garpu?" tanya Vergil sedikit meledeknya. Dante mendengus tertawa membalasnya, dan dia mulai menikmati sarapannya.

"Aku pikir kau akan meninggalkanku begitu saja, Kak," kata Dante sambil memotong daging asapnya.

"Aku memang akan pergi sebenarnya," jawab Vergil. "Paling tidak aku ingin melakukan sesuatu sebelum aku pulang. Membuat sarapan sepertinya bukan ide buruk. Terlebih lagi Trish bilang kau jarang makan menu sarapan sehat seperti ini."

"Lebih baik dari pizza dan spageti, bukan, Dante?" ledek Trish. "Andai kau bisa masak seperti ini, aku tidak menolak sarapan pagi setiap hari di tempatmu."

"Hah! Ini mudah! Aku juga bisa membuatnya," sahut Dante tidak mau kalah.

Selesai sarapan, Trish bilang harus pergi bersama Lady mencari informasi mengenai pekerjaan yang akan diberikan kepada Dante nanti. Pagi tadi dia menerima telepon dari seorang pelanggan dengan kode rahasia. Tidak ingin membuat iblis berambut perak itu kecewa, dia dan Lady harus mencari informasi lengkapnya dulu.

Vergil sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke dunia iblis. Nampaknya sudah tidak ada yang harus dia lakukan lagi di sini. Dia tidak ingin membuang waktu juga berada di dunia manusia. Bisa dibilang, dia hanya sekedar berkunjung kemari. Sekedar memeriksa apakah Dante baik-baik saja atau tidak. Meski adiknya sedang dihantui mimpi buruk, dia melihat sepertinya sudah tidak ada masalah apa-apa lagi sekarang. Lagipula, dia tahu betul Dante bukanlah tipikal penakut dan memilih berlindung di bawah ketiaknya.

"Kau datang dari dunia iblis dan tidak membawakan aku apa pun. Kunjunganmu benar-benar membosankan, Vergil," keluh Dante ketika sedang berbicara dengan Vergil di ruang kerjanya.

"Hmph, memangnya kau minta dibawakan apa? Seharusnya kau senang melihatku bisa berkunjung ke dunia manusia tanpa ada masalah apa pun," jawab Vergil sambil mengenakan kembali jaket kulitnya yang berwarna biru.

"Paling tidak kau harus bisa memberikan aku kejutan. Apa pun itu, yang penting bisa membuatku semakin bersemangat untuk bertemu denganmu."

"Aku datang kemari karena kau memanggilku, ingat?"

"Uuugh…jangan bahas itu lagi bisa kan?"

"Tenang saja. Aku akan mengejutkanmu nanti, Dante. Kau tunggu saja kunjunganku berikutnya. Yang pasti bisa membuatmu menyarungkan kembali pistol dan pedangmu."

Selesai merapikan diri, Vergil kemudian keluar dari tempat Dante bekerja. Namun saat dia sudah hendak melangkah lebih jauh, Dante memanggilnya, "Vergil!"

Dia menghentikan langkahnya, dan berbalik menjawabnya, "Apa?"

"Heh, akhirnya kau membalikkan badan dan menjawabku," sahut Dante sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

Vergil mendengus tertawa, "Dasar bodoh…" dan dia melanjutkan kembali langkahnya.

"Hey Vergil," panggil Dante sekali lagi dan kali ini Vergil hanya membalikkan badannya untuk menjawab panggilannya. "Kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintaimu. Jika kau jatuh lagi ke jurang dunia iblis, aku akan merentangkan tanganku dan menarikmu kembali padaku. Meski nanti kau akan membenciku, kau harus tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, Kak."

Pernyataan Dante barusan membuat Vergil terdiam dan berpikir. Ah, wajar saja dia menyatakan demikian karena mereka masih satu saudara. Apalagi mereka adalah saudara kembar. Segala apa pun yang terjadi pada salah satunya, pasti akan mempengaruhi yang lainnya. Pantas saja dia merasa adiknya memanggilnya sampai ke dunia iblis, karena memang sedang terjadi sesuatu padanya. Mimpi buruk itu mungkin telah menghantuinya. Entah sudah berapa lama, tetapi yang pasti ini menjadi sesuatu yang sudah mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Dante," balas Vergil. "Tetaplah hidup, jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Seekor kupu-kupu berwarna kuning terbang mendekati Vergil. Pria berjaket kulit biru itu merentangkan tangan dan membiarkan kupu-kupu cantik itu hinggap di jarinya. Kemudian dia menyuruh kupu-kupu itu terbang menuju Dante. Dia mengeluarkan pedang Yamato-nya, membuat lingkaran besar berwarna biru dan melompat masuk ke dalamnya.

Dante melihat kakaknya menghilang cepat dalam lingkaran biru tadi. Kupu-kupu tadi terbang mendekatinya, hinggap di pundaknya. Ketika Dante hendak menyentuh sayap kecilnya dengan ujung jari telunjuknya, kupu-kupu itu kembali membumbung tinggi ke langit. Dante menengadah melihat kupu-kupu itu terbang dan menghilang di langit biru. Dia tersenyum, sesaat merasa sesak di dadanya. Ketika dia menundukkan kembali kepalanya, dia merasakan ada tetesan air keluar dari sudut matanya. Secepat mungkin dia mengusapnya, lalu menengadah lagi.

"Aku perlu memperbaikki kanopi depan ini rupanya. Ah tapi, aku sudah melakukannya dua hari yang lalu. Bagaimana mungkin bisa bocor lagi?"

Karena iblis tidak pernah menangis…

-the end-

* * *

A/N : salam kenal semuanya. Saya baru di fandom Devil May Cry dan ini cerita pertama saya di fandom ini. Sebenernya saya udah kenal DMC dari lama, bahkan jauh sebelum DmC keluar. Cuma baru mendalaminya sekarang. Semoga berkenan dengan ceritanya. R&R thank you!


End file.
